


reward

by velteris



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velteris/pseuds/velteris
Summary: just because Princess makes good on her threat to leave Ange behind for macarons doesn't mean she won't still reward her.





	reward

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr, catch me at velteris. tumblr. com

it’s just before five in the evening when they get home. dusk follows close on their heels; Dorothy, gracious, drops them off in front of the school’s main entrance in the bright pool of the headlights to save them a walk back in the dark while she’s touching up her car.

“the macarons were indeed delicious,” says Chise as they entered.

“it’s really a shame that Miss Ange was forced to…" Beatrice darts a glance at Princess and reconsiders her words. "ah… that she had to stay behind.”

tranquil, Princess says, “sometimes sacrifices have to be made.”

Beatrice laughs, nervous and rueful. “Princess…”

“well, I’d best go and relieve her of her disguise,” says Princess as they come to the hall dividing the upper and lower years. they exchange promises to meet after dinner and separate.

when she walks into her own private room, Ange is sitting at her writing desk, already in the process of pulling off the long blonde wig. “i’m back, Ange,” says Princess, setting her bag down on the bed.

Ange unearths herself with a toss of her head. her short grey hair is mussed from the hours under the wig, sticking up with static. she sweeps stray bangs out of her eyes, flicks a glance at Princess, and says, “i did your Latin conjugations homework.”

“you didn’t have to,” Princess says, trying not to laugh. “i don’t believe that was required of your disguise.”

Ange shrugs. “i was doing mine anyway, and i’m tired of having to put in mistakes, even for something so simple. it would have only been a waste of your time.” she stares at Princess. it’s an odd, expectant look that manages to say ‘i can’t believe you did that to me’ but also ‘am i forgiven now?’

oh, her silly, silly spy. Princess comes over and starts combing her fingers through Ange’s tousled hair, hiding her smile at the immediate blush. “thank you, then,” says Princess, slipping in a soft rub behind Ange’s ears while she’s at it. “for the homework. and for staying home.”

Ange continues her status report, but there's no denying the way she presses back into the touch. “no one came in. your guards didn’t even check while i was in here alone.”

“don’t complain; doesn’t that make your job easier?”

“i slipped out, pretending to be sneaking to the kitchens for a snack, and then came back in through the window, and they suspected nothing. or at least not enough to check your security.” that explains the guard’s knowing smile when Princess came up to her room, the scent of sugar from the shop still clinging to her. “you shouldn’t have incompetents guarding you.”

“i have you, don’t i?”

Ange doesn’t sputter. just one cut-off vowel before she thins her lips. Princess can’t resist a giggle when Ange tips her chin down, letting her bangs fall over her face. but she’s teased Ange enough today, she thinks, and her hands leave Ange’s hair.

the macarons in her bag are a little crushed, despite her best efforts, but they surely taste the same. Princess pulls one dispirited white one from the paper bag and dangles it in front of Ange’s nose. Ange looks up in surprise.

“for me,” she says slowly.

Princess nods. “Beato was right; they would’ve been suspicious anyway if we left just to have macarons, and it has been a little stifling lately. but if we have to leave you behind, well, you at least deserve a reward.”

Ange looks from her to the macaron. she blinks in slow consideration. then she leans forward and takes the macaron from Princess’s hand - with her mouth. Princess’s smile falls away at the soft pressure of Ange’s lips against her fingers; she stares as Ange sits back to enjoy her snack, keeping eye contact with Princess the whole time.

“delicious,” she says when she’s finished.

voiceless, Princess covers her face with one hand. if only she’d taken her gloves off first.


End file.
